The present invention is based on a body vibration pickup, particularly for an electronic stethoscope, which pickup is of the type including a housing, piezoelectric element in the housing, and a vibration conductor arranged to convey vibrations of a body being attached to the piezoelectric element. In a known body vibration pickup, disclosed in German Utility Model Patent No. 77 19 777, a vibration conductor transmits the sound vibrations of a body to a piezoelectric element, and a special mount connected with the housing of the body vibration pickup is provided for the piezoelectric element and the vibration conductor. This mount is composed of two rigid metal bodies which are firmly connected together by means of a disc of insulating material and between which the piezoelectric element is disposed. The upper side of the piezoelectric element is connected to the metallic vibration conductor which passes through an opening of the upper metal body, while the underside of the piezoelectric element rests on the lower metal body in a plane parallel orientation. The lower metal body has a mass which is large compared to the piezoelectric element.
Although such prior art body vibration pickup has been found to be satisfactory, its relatively great weight has an annoying effect and it is complicated to manufacture, which does not always result in economical production.